Unexpected Destinies
by Moonlit Dreamer.x
Summary: It started with a scare she found him strange and he found her intriguing. What was it about her that made her so hard to forget? Inuyasha just couldn't work it out but he wanted to know.
1. Chapter One: Shocking Introduction

**A/N Second attempt at writting a story not really sure where it is going to go but I got it stuck in my head so I thought I'd try it out.  
>None of the characters belong to me. Characters are not like the original they are portrayed different. The story is set in the present time but there are still demons and half demons around.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Destinies<strong>

**Chapter One Shocking Introduction**

A crisp breeze blew her midnight silky hair across her face causing her to pause for a moment. She didn't know what it was but the way the air moved around her sent

chills up her spine. Kagome never liked walking home in the early hours of the morning but work had kept her late and before she knew she was walking the dark

streets at 2am in the morning. She cursed herself for not paying more attention to the time and leaving earlier. The sound of hushed footsteps crept into her thoughts

and she tensed, not wanting to look back to see if her mind was just playing tricks on her she made note to just quicken her pace and get home. Wrapping her arms

around her as another breeze flew past her she noticed that the once hushed footsteps had now gotten louder and seemed to be closer. Panic crossed her face and

she slowly looked over her shoulder, she sighed and shook her head when she saw that there was no one to been seen. _"You're losing it Kagome"_ she thought to

herself as she turned back and continued walking down the street. She reached the end of the street and turned the corner relaxing a little as her apartment building

came into view. The raven haired woman looked up and down the street making sure there wasn't anyone around before crossing "_of course there's no one around _

_stupid it's 2am in the morning everyone is still sleeping" _she thought as she shook her head at herself. Relief washed over her as she reached the doors to her building

pulling her keys out of her bag to open the door. _"It's a bit late for a pretty woman like you to be out all by yourself isn't it?"_ a masculine voice asked. Hearing the voice

startled Kagome causing her to jump and drop her keys. Quickly bending down and picking them up she slowly turned around to see who had just spoken to her only

to notice that she was looking at a muscular chest. Taking a small step back towards her door she raised her gaze to meet the man's eyes. A smirk on his face was the

first thing she noticed. _"Did I scare you?" _his voice was laced with amusement. Kagome's stare hardened at the unknown man. _"What type of question is that? Of course _

_you scared me" _she yelled at him. His smirk widened at her reaction to his question which only made Kagome even more furious. _"What do you want? Or do you just get _

_your joy in life from scaring woman that aren't expecting you?" _she pushed back at him. He raised an eyebrow while looking down at the shorter petite woman standing

in front of him. _"She doesn't even know me I could be here to murder her for all she knows and yet here she is standing up to me" _the unknown man stood there amazed

as this thought crossed his mind. Noticing that she hadn't received an answer but was merely being stared at with amazement by the man she spoke up again _"Well _

_what is it? What do you want? Surely you didn't sneak up on me to just to stare at me like you are" _He shook his head clearing his thoughts before answering the woman

that he didn't even know yet somehow seemed to intrigue him and make him want to know more about her. Clearing his throat he responded _"I don't want anything I _

_was simply stating the fact that isn't it a bit late for you to be out all alone" _Kagome's eyes narrowed at him not quiet believing that this was the only reason. Taking in a

better look of the strange acting man she noticed that he had the rarest colour hair, it was shiny silver and he had two dog ears that sat at the top of his head. She

tensed realising that he was a hanyou and that he was more dangerous than a normal stranger. Noticing her taking in his appearance and tensing as soon as her

eyes rested on his ears he sighed. _"I'm not going to hurt you just because I'm a half demon" _Kagome's eyes widened before quickly looking away. Realising the hanyou

wasn't going to be leaving her alone anytime soon she decided to ask _"Who are you anyway?" _He chuckled to himself before responding _"My name is Inuyasha _

_Takahashi, what's yours?"_ Staring at him for a while she decided that he already knew where she lived so it wouldn't matter if she told him her real name. _"My name is _

_Kagome Higurashi" _Smirking at the woman he now knew to be Kagome Higurashi he said _"Nice to meet you." _Shaking her head at him she said _"Yeah well it would have _

_been a whole lot nicer if I hadn't met you by you scaring me at 2am in the morning" _Inuyasha chuckled _"Well it's not my fault you scare so easy I was only trying to make _

_sure that you were alright" _Kagome glared at him_ "trying to make sure that I was alright? Are you kidding me? Who is sneaking up on a woman that you don't know at all and _

_scaring her making sure she's alright?" _He laughed again _"alright calm down it wasn't my intention to scare you even though I did" _Kagome huffed_ "intention or not you still _

_shouldn't be sneaking up on woman in the middle of the night" "Well technically it's early in the morning" _Inuyasha stated in a matter of fact tone. The raven haired woman

rolled her eyes at him _"oh whatever whether it's the middle of the night or early in the morning is beside the point" _Raising an eyebrow he questioned her _"oh really and _

_why is that?" _Throwing her hands up in the air in an exasperated manner she said_ "because it doesn't really matter what time of the day or night I said the point still _

_remains that you shouldn't be sneaking up on woman" _The silver haired hanyou shrugged his shoulders "whatever you say although I wasn't sneaking up on you I was

just passing by" Kagome placed her hands on her hips and stared hard at him. _"damn she has a good figure" _He thought to himself _"wait.. did I really just think that? _

_What is it about this woman" "Well why didn't you just keep on walking instead of stopping and talking to me?" _Kagome's words faded into Inuyasha's conscious as he

shook his head to clear his previous thoughts away._ "uh well.. why shouldn't I stop and talk to a woman that's out at this time? For all I knew you could have needed help" _

_A blank expression crossed Kagome's face "Yeah whatever Inuyasha and as 'fun' as this conversation has been I'm going inside now so you can go" _He looked at her with a

shocked expression _"is she really just going to go inside and close the door in my face" _he thought to himself. He cleared his throat_ "is that really all? You're just going to go _

_inside and act like you didn't just meet me?" Kagome looked at him with a confused expression "what did he think I was going to do? Say thanks for scaring me even though _

_you were just checking if I needed help here's my number" _she thought to herself. Inuyasha watched Kagome as he waited for an answer_ "well are you going to answer _

_me Kagome?" The raven haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts "well of course that's it what did you think I was going to do?" "That's a good question what did I _

_think I was going to get out of this?" _he thought to himself. _"Well you haven't exactly acted the way other young woman would act if they were approached by a stranger so I _

_didn't know what to expect". _Kagome's head snapped up _"what is that supposed to mean?" _A smirk crossed Inuyasha's face_ "well normally if a stranger walked up to a _

_young woman and started talking to them they would get all tense and try and get away. You on the other hand have been completely calm the whole time" _The raven haired

woman rolled her eyes at him._ "Yeah well woman like that are normally the ones that get attacked". _He nodded_ "that is true". _Kagome looked him in the eyes_ "well now _

_that we have figured that out I'm going inside whether it's what you expected or not" _His smirk widened as he watched her turn and turn her key in the door _"can we catch _

_up sometime and have a normal conversation?" _he asked just as she went to push on the door. Kagome turned around to look at the hanyou again_ "well knowing my _

_luck I'd run into you again anyway" "Is that a yes then?" _He asked with a surprised hopeful tone hidden beneath his words. She shook her head at him_ "no it means that _

_even though I am saying no to you I'm sure that somehow we will be running into each other again" _she stepped through her doorway and closed the door looking at a

very confused Inuyasha. The silver haired hanyou stood there for a minute half expecting that she would come back but she didn't. As he walked away from Kagome's

building the only thing he could think was_ "What did she mean by we will probably run into each other again?" _and with that thought he couldn't shake the feeling of

wanting her to be correct.


	2. Chapter Two: Unexplained Disapointment

**A/N Sorry to anyone who is actually reading this I know there was a huge gap between chapters but I'm new to the writing thing and I lost all inspiration for a while but I think it's ok now so heres the next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Destinies<strong>

**Chapter Two Unexplained Disappointment  
><strong>

Time dragged by and nothing seemed to interest him, it had been two weeks since Inuyasha had met Kagome Higurashi the woman that he found

surprisingly intriguing. He paced back and forth his living room trying to figure out just what it was about her. Throwing his hands above his head and

growling in frustration he flung back onto his lounge. _"Why can't I stop thinking about her? It's not like she's sitting around thinking about me"_ he thought

to himself. Shaking his head to clear his mind he leaned back with his head stretching over the top of the lounge and closed his eyes. His mind finally

standing still in thought he started to relax until his phone started to ring _"ugh who could that be?" _he thought while hoping that if he left it long enough

before attempting to answer it the annoying ringing would stop.

-x-

Kagome hurried around her kitchen grabbing her cup and gulping down the coffee that she had made previously. The young woman was exhausted, once

again she had stayed back late at work and wasn't walking home till early hours of the morning. Ever since the shocking night that she had been

approached by Inuyasha whenever she thought she heard footsteps while walking home she would look over her shoulder expecting to see him there. She

didn't know what it was about him but for some reason the split second that the thought passed her mind her heart started to race that is until she turns

around to see that there's no one there. What bothered her most though was the small sinking feeling that she got when she realised that no one was there

which she could only compare to the feeling of disappointment.

Looking up at the clock Kagome growled at herself _"ugh I'm going to be late which means once again I'll be stuck at work till the early hours of the _

_morning"_. Gulping down her coffee while picking up her keys and her work folders she put on her coat and rushed out of her apartment slamming the door

behind her. Rushing down the side walk Kagome cursed herself for falling back asleep after turning off her alarm _"I can't believe I did that, why didn't I just _

_pull myself out of bed as soon as I heard it?"_ Dodging and weaving in between others she looked up to see that she was almost at her work building and a

small sigh of relief escaped her lips.

-x-

Growling in frustration at the fact that is phone hadn't stopped ringing like he hoped it would the annoyed hanyou lifted his phone to his head cracking an

eye open to quickly see the caller ID. Closing his eye again he flipped open his phone _"What do you want?"_ he grumbled into the phone. _"Oh now is that any _

_way to great your best friend?" "Yeah whatever, get to the point what do you want Miroku?"_ He heard a sigh on the other end_. "It pains me that you think _

_so little of me Inuyasha and to think I call you my friend"_ His frustration increasing by the minute Inuyasha pinched the bridge of his nose and growled _"If _

_you don't tell me what you want right now I'm hanging up" _Realising that his friend was in no mood for his fun and games Miroku sighed _"I don't want _

_anything, just thought I'd check up on you see how you were going"_ Frowning at the stupid reason his friend had given for calling him he grumbled into the

phone. _"Keh that's stupid I'm the same as I always am" _Miroku sighed _"that's not exactly true ever since you went for that walk two weeks ago you've been _

_acting strange. It's like you're waiting for someone to show up" "Don't be stupid I've been acting the same as I always do" "Whatever Inuyasha maybe you _

_should go for another late walk see if you come back like your old self"_ Inuyasha's ears twitched as a thought crossed his mind _"that's it, I'll go on the same _

_walk I did that night and I'm sure to run into Kagome again"_ He shook his head as he realised that his friend was still on the other end waiting for a

response _"keh I don't know what you're talking about, I got work to do"_ and with that he hung up. Mirkou looked down at his phone and shook his head

_"that Inuyasha always so hot tempered" _

-x-

Kagome stared at her computer screen and watched as it started to get fuzzy. Looking up at the clock she realised that it was almost 2am. She sighed _"I _

_really have to stop staying back so late"_ she thought to herself. Then she remembered why she stayed this late. Walking into work a few minutes late

wasn't a common thing for Kagome, on the rare occasions she normally rushed into her office and started work right away without anyone noticing. She

grumbled to herself _"to bad that didn't happen today"_ instead she had run into her boss who was not impressed by her lateness. She could still hear his

frustrated voice in her head.

*Flashback*

"_You're late Miss Higurashi"_ her boss stated. Gulping and looking up at him Kagome cleared her throat _"yes sorry Mr. Onigumo it won't happen again"_ A

dark look came to his face that sent shivers down her spine _"see to it that it doesn't, you know I don't tolerate lateness" _she nodded in acknowledgement

_"yes sir"_ and hurried to her office.

*End Flashback*

Shaking her head to clear the memory away Kagome switched off her computer, packed up her things and walked out of her office. She hated leaving this

late there was no one else around but the security guard who looked at her with a surprised expression before saying goodnight to her as she left the

building. Walking along Kagome was glad that she only lived a few streets away from her work. Wrapping her coat around herself tightly she kept her arms

tucked around her torso wishing she could walk faster. Making sure to listen out for any strange noises like normal Kagome swore she could hear footsteps.

Turning around to look behind her she saw nothing and once again she was filled with that feeling of disappointment that always seemed to confuse her.

Shaking her head she turned back to continue walking home only to let out a shriek and stumble backwards as she was faced with a pair of bright golden

eyes.


End file.
